Touch input technology is well known in the art. Touch input technology has been used as a computer interface in many different applications, including personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, and computers for commercial transactions.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example touch interface. The computer 100, such as PDA, comprises a touch display 102, such as a resistive touch display, within which are displayed a plurality of graphics. For example, graphics for a calculator is demonstrated. Each graphic, such as the graphic 104 for the number “6”, has a corresponding target area 106. When a user touches a finger, pen, or some other object within the target area 106, the selection of the graphic 104 is registered by the computer 100. The same is true for the other graphics whose target areas may be touched by the user.
However, a target area 106 can become less responsive and/or much less transparent due to wear from repeated touches. This is especially true when objects other than a human finger are used to touch the target area 106, and when the same target area 106 is repeatedly touched. When such wear occurs, the interface becomes less effective.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for distribution of wear for a touch display. The method should be easy to implement and reduce the rate of wear of target areas on a touch display. The present invention addresses such a need.